Megan Davin
Megan Davin is a third year at Rinkai Girls' High School, is from the United States, and is the only remaining member from last year's team to be on the current one. Appearance She is a dark skinned girl with dark hair and dark eyes. Normally she wears pants under her school uniform. Her casual clothes consist of a purple coat with fur on the shoulders, white shirt, brown skirt, and brown boots. Personality In her appearances, Megan has been shown as dramatic and good friends with Satoha. She is also not one to forget, as she wanted redemption against Touka Ryuumonbuchi after running away from her at the 70th inter high. However, she may also be a tad condescending, as she thought that there wouldn't be any good opponents at the 71st inter high (although she soon retracted her statement after playing with Haramura Nodoka). Playing Style / Abilities According to Hiroko Funakubo, no matter what, Megan Davin will always keep her tenpai silent if she is the only one to be in tenpai (assuming her hand is closed). Following this, she has three abilities, regardless of whether or not her tenpai is open, closed, silent or not: first, when she is in tenpai she can sense other players' tenpai; second, she can begin a duel with anyone in tenpai; lastly, while she is dueling someone it is highly unlikely for her to play into her opponent's hand and it is more likely they'll play into hers. When she is not in tenpai both of her abilities are nullified: she cannot sense her opponents' tenpai nor does she have any safeguard against playing into their hands. The duel will last three discards from each player, as her opponent's third discard will likely be Megan's winning tile (it is possible for her opponent to opt out of the duel at any time by breaking their tenpai). The duel is represented as an American western-style showdown: each tile discarded is a step away from each other, and the winner shoots the other. If her opponent decides to break their tenpai at any time, the duel is nullified. The duel is not automatic either, Megan must consciously choose to instigate a duel with her intended target, and can choose not to if she feels it's not safe (such as multiple players being in tenpai before her). Whenever she senses tenpai and begins a duel, she will declare riichi to increase the amount of points she wins, as it is almost guaranteed that she will not play into her opponent's hand and they will play into hers. However, if more than one other person is in tenpai, she will stay silent, as it is possible for the person she's not dueling with to get the hit on her. In fact, it is also possible for her initial target to throw away tenpai, get a different wait and win off of Megan. She will not call if she is two tiles away from tenpai (as it becomes obvious to the other players that she's in tenpai), but will call when she is one tile away from tenpai, depending on the situation. Megan utilizes very simple yaku such as tan'yao or the honour tiles, and upgrades her hand's value through several dora tiles, often resulting in a mangan or higher, but she is not above going for cheap hands. She has a habit of discarding a copy of the tile she just drew; this makes it look like she's changing her hand, even though her hand is exactly the same. Besides her tenpai sense and dueling ability, she has another ability. By setting down her tiles and looking down, the quality of her draws increase but she cannot utilize the other player's tiles. In this way, she seems to completely ignore everyone else. She cannot open her tiles (and play normally) until she has a guaranteed yaku that is not riichi. When she opens her hand again, she can play normally. She can only use this ability very sparsely, it takes about one week to be able to do this for one hand, and she can only do it for six hands over a span of 40 days. This makes it inefficient for professional matches, but good enough for the interhigh. It also appears that she cannot mix her two abilities together, after opening her tiles after obtaining a yaku, if she were to declare riichi, she often loses. However, she can still tell when others are in tenpai due to hers. Plot Combined Training Camp Arc Megan appeared at the end of the East Tokyo final when Kouko Fukuyo and Sukoya Kokaji were giving their run down on the Rinkai team. Later she was disappointed when she heard from Satoha Tsujigaito that Ryuumonbuchi lost to Kiyosumi. During a flashback she revealed that when she faced off against Touka Ryuumonbuchi at last years tournament, Touka changed into her "cold" state and Megan was afraid of her so she won off Gappo Girls High. After Satoha said she ran away, Megan said that this year she could face her but last year she did run away. National Tournament Arc She is briefly seen watching the news and eating ramen after the second round matches were over. Final Eight Arc She appears behind Satoha before the start of the semi-finals, saying that ramen is delicious and that she needs to eat as much ramen as she can before going back home. When asked where the others are, Megan tells her that they are at the playing hall with their coach before both start walking towards the hall. After a while she asks Satoha if she can go looking like she does causing Satoha to change appearances. She is later shown with the rest of Rinkai's team entering the tournament hall. She is then seen along with Nelly Virsaladze seeing off Satoha before her match. During the vanguard match, Rinkai's coach says that she wants Yuuki Kataoka and Megan tells her that she is always scouting. After the coach explains that Satoha would still be the ace even if the tournament rule didn't exist, she says that they all know that and so does Satoha. When Satoha returns from her match, she greets her and says that its not like her to not three-down a group of people, excluding players from Rinkai. Megan hands Satoha the play record then she and the rest of Rinkai then discuss Yuuki's play tatics during the vanguard match. When she sees Hao Huiyu win a hand, Megan says that that hand would've had more value in Chinese mahjong. During a flashback, Rinkai plays Chinese mahjong with Hao. After being defeated, Megan tells her the rules doesn't make sense to her and notices that Hao never calls riichi. While watching the half-time shows, Megan finds out that Choe Myeonghwa likes foods that pop such as salmon roe. When the station is changed, she notes that they are also talking about foods. When it's Megan's turn to play, Nelly tells her to spare Usuzan, as Nelly wants to play. Megan tells her that if she has a chance to end them she will but she wants to face people head on. When the match begins, she notices Nodoka Haramura automatically switch to Nodocchi mode. Megan quickly gets into tenpai but notices nobody else has gotten that far yet. She then notices Nodoka has gotten into tenpai and calls riichi to duel with Nodoka. She wins with a ron of 12,000 points. In the next hand, Megan calls tiles to get into tenpai after the second row of discards, and sees that everyone else is already in tenpai. Not wanting to get won off of by starting a duel with only one person, Megan stays quiet and the hand goes to a draw. She is yet again quick to get into tenpai and notices that Kinue manages to get into but discards her tenpai. However, Yukiko Maya decides to keep her tenpai and Megan starts a duel with Yukiko. While dueling, Yukiko manages to dodge Megan's hits with a last minute bail, breaking her tenpai. The hand goes to a draw. In the next bonus hand, Nodoka declares riichi, and Megan thinks she has guts for challenging her, calling to also get into tenpai, but is surprised when Nodoka wins off of her for 12,900. When Nodoka wins again, Megan says that she can't compete against the best like last year, because international students cannot participate in the individual tournament, but it appears that she can still have a little fun. She then wins a quick hand for 1,000. Nodoka then wins two quick hands. Megan then flashes back to a conversation with Satoha. Here they discuss Nodoka, Toki Onjouji, and that Megan shouldn't underestimate her. Back to the match, Megan finishes out a hand in tenpai. She then thinks to herself that meeting Rinkai was the only thing that was lucky in her life. Kinue then wins off of Nodoka with a 8,300 ron. The next two round are won by Megan and halftime was reached. During halftime, Megan asks Alexandra if she can use a certain move but is cut off by her coach's emphatic no. When the match starts up again Nodoka quickly wins off of Kinue and after a quick win by Yukiko, Megan rons off of Nodoka for 3,900. She then wins the next hand with a tsumo. On the next hand Yukiko asks to use her left hand and Megan challenges Yukiko. While being notably weary of her, Megan says she couldn't shoot her down and Yukiko hits everyone with a massive tsumo. Yukiko then wins again with a tsumo on the next hand. Nodoka ends Yukiko's winning streak with a direct hit onto Yukiko. In the next hand, Megan reaches tenpai the turn after Kinue. She contemplates Yukiko's 13 orphan leaning hand, but since she's not yet in tenpai, decides to start a duel with Kinue, declaring riichi. Kinue breaks her tenpai by calling tiles, and Yukiko reaches tenpai for what Megan assumes to be 13 orphans, then Kinue reaches tenpai yet again. When it is Megan's turn, she draws the 1-circle, which is dangerous to discard, but she must do so, having declared riichi, playing into Kinue's baiman. Megan then gets upset and decides to use her other power anyways, apologizing to Nelly. She begins in total darkness and faces her tiles and head downward but is somehow able to see her tiles. Megan achieves tenpai, but says that she can't clear the darkness until she achieves a yaku that isn't riichi. When she gets a sanshoku built into her hand, she lifts her tiles, and everyone is immediately wary of her. Kinue tries to speed up in order to reach tenpai and end the hand quickly. Megan opts not to duel Kinue, as she often loses duels in hands she started in darkness, but says she has a good feeling about her hand either way - and promptly wins off of Kinue. Nelly wants Megan to stop, but Megan continues in the darkness the next, winning with a baiman tsumo, ending positively, and angering Nelly. After Nelly returns, Megan criticizes her use of number counting at the end of the match. She then says someone will figure it out if her luck distribution is accumulated all at the end. National Championship Arc Nelly brings up why Satoha entered Rinkai but only Megan knows the answer. She says one reason is that she gets to go to school by boat. Another reason is because she can play against the world's best on a day to day basis. Megan then says that she wonders if she can live up to her expectations. Trivia * Megan Davin is the only player on Rinkai's 71st interhigh roster who also played in the previous year as a team member. ** She plays the same position, the Vice-Captain. * According to Ritz's blog, Megan knows how to handle a gun Category:Rinkai Girls' High School Category:Characters